the_book_of_eryanfandomcom-20200214-history
Teivel Harker
Trivia * Teivel has lost his jobs for many reasons in his life. Reasons include: His employer being murdered, his employer being arrested for murder, financial woes, racism, contract expiration, resignation, his employer dying naturally. Most notably, failure to perform is not part of this list. History timeline: 1045- Truesdale, Seria, Menchin, Deloria, and Jigen unite as the sister kingdoms in responce to the war around them, signing a treaty of alliance. 1278-Teivel is Born 1292- Fiona falls ill and Teivel14 begins work as a castle servant. 1295-Fiona dies of illness. 1297-Teivel19 is contracted as a servant in a neighboring town for the Yates family. 1303-The master of the Yates family bets Teivel's contract in a wager and losing, moving Teivel's25 employment as a servant to the Yates to a Butler of the Sayer Family. 1307-Teivel's29 contract with the Sayer family expires and he willingly signs for another ten years. 1317-Teivel's39 contract with the Sayer family expires and he willingly signs for another 15 years. 1324-Teivel's46 contract is siezed by the crown as a form of debt collection against the Sayers. Is turned over to Duchess Argall. 1332-Teivel's54 contract with Duchess Argall expires. He is strong-armed into signing a 25 year contract. 1357-Teivel's79 contract with Duchess Argall expires and he vanishes during the night before he could be forced back into another contract. 1358-Teivel80 comes into the employment of the Welyn family as a servant 1365-Teivel87 willingly signs a contract to serve as the Welyn family butler for 50 years, with a handful of get-out clauses if needed. 1415-Teivel137 renews his contract with the Welyn family for another 50 years. 1465-Teivel187 Continues work for the Welyn family without contract 1477-Angeline Welyn19 is brought into the house from an branch family, sickly and weak. Teivel199 is in charge of her care. 1489-Angeline Welyn31 passes away from illness. Teivel211 politely resigns from the Welyn house shortly after. 1490-Teivel212 spends time as a coat maker, working under an older man who needed 'younger' hands. 1496-Teivel218 is found by Lord Maddox and is offered a contract. Teivel declines. 1498-Teivel's220 employer passes away and none will hire him due to his race. Reluctantly he accepts the stll standing offer from Lord Maddox and signs a contract for 30 years. 1528-Teivel250 willingly renews the contract for another 30 years, missing a newly added clause slipped in by the new head of the family. 1555-Teivel's277 contract is transfered to the Duchess Vaughan as a courting gift from the new Lord Maddox. The hidden clause in the contract resets his 30 years and gives him no choice in the matter. 1583-Duchess Vaughan is assassinated by Lord Maddox for refusing his marriage proposal, Teivel's305 contract is returned to Lord Maddox and once again reset. 1585-Lord Maddox is arrested for murder and Teivel's307 contract voided. 1587-Teivel309 starts work in a bakery 1608-The heir to the business fires Teivel330 due to racism. 1609-After moving to the other side of the country, Teivel331 finds work in the botanical gardens, utilizing his fight to access the tops of trees. 1624-Racism once again struck and after a bitter town member raised a fuss, Teivel346 was relieved of duties at the garden. 1625-Teivel347 signs a contract with the Guto family for 15 years 1640-Teivel362 renews his contract for another 15 years hesitantly, knowing his employment is unstable outside of contracts of servitude. 1655-Teivel377 does not renew his contract and instead signs once more with the Welyn family for 40 years. 1695-Teivel417 renews his contract with the Welyn family for another 40 years. 1735-Teivel457 remains in the Welyn family without contract 1794-The Welyn family falls out of nobility and is forced to relieve Teivel516 of employment due to finances. 1795-Teivel517 is contracted on by Michael Samson Menro for 30 years 1825-Teivel547 renews his contract with the Menro family for another 30 years 1855-Teivel577 renews his contract with the Menro family for another 30 years 1885-Teivel607 renews his contract with the Menro family for another 30 years 1915-Teivel637 renews his contract with the Menro family for another 30 years 1940-Captain is born 1943-Dulan attacks against neighboring kingdoms worsens, threatening severe retaliation from the Sister Kingdoms. 1945-Teivel's667 contract expires and he doesn't renew it due to the Menro family moving to Truesdale. Signs a 20 year contract with Duke Draisey 1965- Teivel687 willingly renews the contract for another 30 years 1992-Dulan king dies in his sleep. Throne is taken by his nephew, Thamond Wulfa. 1995- Teivel717 remains without contract. 1996-Duke Draisey's behavior slowly begins to turn for the worse 2006-Teivel728 can officially be diagnosed with Stolkholm syndrome 2012-Teivel734 suddenly flees Duke Draisey's service and meets Saul, going into his service without contract. 2013-Teivel735 begins training use of his innate powers 2015-Current day, Teivel is aged 737 Category:Characters